Server clusters comprising a group of linked servers generally employ load balancing methods for workload management with the goal of reducing response times and thereby improving performance. A load balancing method improves the performance of a server cluster by distributing requests initiated from clients among available servers in the cluster. Various load balancing methods are known in the prior art for improving the performance of a server cluster. For example, the round robin load balancing method passes each request from a client to the next server in the cluster, eventually distributing requests evenly among all the servers. Similarly, the least usage load balancing method balances load among the servers in the cluster by tracking the utilization per server and directing new requests to servers with the least utilization. While load balancing methods generally improve the performance of a server cluster, they do not address the need for power and energy conservation in server clusters. As energy costs for data centers continue to rise, technology for optimizing both energy and performance metrics of server clusters is needed.